Amor vampiresco
by estela890
Summary: Brittany una chica normal y corriente se enamora de Santana una chica misterios igual que sus otros cuatro hermanos que junstos guardan un secreto inesperado
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"¡Pero papá yo no me quiero ir! " dijo Brittany aun molesta.

"Ya lo sabemos hija pero no hay otra opción, tu papá tiene que ir para haya a trabajar" dijo Maribel la mamá de Brittany explicándole a su hija la situación.

"Esta decidido, mañana en la mañana nos vamos a Forks" dijo Tomas su padre ya molesto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Es aquí donde vamos a vivir mamá" dijo Brittany triste "así es hija, es nuestro nuevo hogar"

"Pero si desde que pisamos aquí no para de llover, es muy triste esta ciudad" dijo Brittany con mala cara a su mamá.

"Lo sé hija pero aquí mandaron a tu papá así que hay que acostumbrarse, pero mira este es el horario de tu nueva escuela, mañana comienzas así que ve a alistarte que mañana será un día largo" dijo Maribel con una sonrisa en la boca.

"Está bien, espero que mañana no esté lloviendo como hoy, es muy deprimente este lugar" dijo antes de meterse a su habitación.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Bueno veo que también hoy va a llover" dijo Brittany a un triste "por lo menos espero que se han agradables con migo".

"Y lo serán ya veras, pero apúrate que ya se te hace tarde" dijo su mamá "hija no se te olvide que te esperamos aquí a las tres treinta en punto" dijo su papá tocando su reloj "pero anda que se te hace tarde"

"Adiós, los amo" dijo antes de salir del coche.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hola, tú debes ser Brittany, soy Rachel Berry soy del consejo estudiantil, si necesitas ayuda solo avísame" dijo una chica más pequeña que Brittany.

"Si gracias, mucho gusto, bueno pues ahora que lo dices necesito ayuda para ir a mi clase de español no sé donde está y creo que ya voy retrasada" dijo Brittany viendo su papelito de horario de clases.

"Si claro, deja ver" dijo tomando el papelito en sus manos "yo también tengo esa clase, vamos" dijo estrechando sus brazos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Profe Salomón, disculpe la tardanza pero estaba explicándole sus clases" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa "no se preocupen, entren, Brittany tu siéntate ahí, esperemos que tu compañera llegue después del almuerzo".

"si, gracias"

"Brittany, almorzamos juntas ahora que dé el toque, si quieres claro" dijo Rachel de la banca de alado. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

"si, gracias Rachel por ser tan amable"

"No te preocupes, vamos"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mira te los presento, este es Finn, mi amigo, el es Blaine el fotógrafo del anuario y el es Kurt su novio, mi mejor amigo" dijo señalándoles a todos "chicos, ella es Brittany".

"Hola a todos" dijo dándoles la mano.

"Brittany espero que no tengas problemas con que seamos gays verdad" dijo Kurt.

"No para nada, de hecho yo soy lesbiana" dijo Brittany sonrojada.

"No te preocupes que aquí no juzgamos a nadie" dijo Kurt agarrándole la mano y dándole una sonrisa amistosa "pero dejemos de hablar tanto y miremos a los queridos López" dijo mirando hacia la puerta donde entraba una chica rubia tomada de la mano de un chico medio rapado.

"Esa es Quinn y el es Noah son novios aun que son hermanos adoptivos, mira la de pelo negro es Tina y el chico que viene con ella en Mike su novio aun que parece que tiene un trauma" dijo mirando cuando entraba cada uno.

"Y quien es ella" dijo Brittany.

"Ella es Santana López, para ella nadie es suficiente, chico o chica, es muy distante y no habla con nadie como sus otros hermanos" dijo lanzando una sonrisa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Siéntense por favor" dijo al mismo tiempo que escribía su nombre en el pizarrón "bueno, Brittany ya llego tu compañera, pasa Santana toma haciendo alado de Brittany".

"Hola soy Brittany S. Pierce" dijo alzando la mano.

"Soy Santana López" dijo Santana estrechando su mano y dándole una pequeña sonrisa, dejando a Brittany embobada y haciendo que tirara sus libros por accidente.

"Perdón no quería" decía Brittany recogiendo sus libros del piso con ayuda de santana "no lo sientas es mi culpa "dijo Santana ayudando a Brittany hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban tan cerca sus caras "que bonita eres me gustaría…" dijo Brittany mirando los labios de Santana "que te gustaría Brittany" dijo Santana haciendo lo mismo antes de que Brittany quitara el poco espacia que había entre ellas.

Brittany sentía como su mundo daba vueltas, pero le duro muy poco cuando Santana se separo abruptamente empujando a Brittany haciendo que se callera,

"Me tengo que ir" dijo Santana saliendo por la puerta.

"Lo siento, espera Santana" grito Brittany saliendo del salón y siguiéndola hasta que la perdió de vista en el estacionamiento, dejando sorprendida a Brittany de cómo había desaparecido tan rápido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Denme sus opiniones por favor me gustaría que me dieran diferentes ideas.

Gracias por leer y espero que sigan la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"¡Santana!" gritaba Brittany desesperada.

"Brittany que pasa" dijo Rachel acercándose a donde se encontraba Brittany "porque saliste corriendo del salón así"

"Santana, tenía que buscar a Santana" dijo Brittany con lagrimas en los ojos " hice algo estúpido y tenía que buscar a Santana"

"Brittany nadie es amigo de los López por una razón, solo una, ellos son muy raros, parece que todos tienen algo que ocultar y lo más extraño es que cuando el día esta hermoso nunca vienen a la escuela, como te digo son muy raros lo mejor es que ni le hables a esa chica" le dijo Rachel a Brittany para que se calmara.

"Está bien creo que será lo mejor, no sé porque ella reacciono así pero creo que lo mejor será que no me acerque a nadie de ellos" dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara "vamos a dentro nos falta la ultima hora"

"Vamos" entraron a la escuela de la mano dirigiéndose al salón de clases.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Entonces, déjame ver la besaste, ella te empujo y salió corriendo y al buscarla desapareció" Brittany asintió lentamente " ok es oficial, están locos no es por nada pero Brittany eres hermosa y para que te rechacen así es porque está completamente ciega" dijo kurt de forma dramática.

"Es verdad Brittany eres hermosa" dijo Blaine acariciándole la mano a Brittany "pero no te desanimes vas a ver que por ahí hay una chica que va a querer todo con tigo y te va amar mucho"

"Lo que pasa es que lo que sentí cuando la bese fue algo de otro mundo nunca había sentido algo así, fue como si viera chispas pero a la vez sentí como succionaba todo mi ser, es algo inexplicable" dijo Brittany poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No sé cómo decirte esto Brittany" Rachel hiso una pausa dramática "pero creo que estas enamorada"

"Creo que si, hey mira hay vienen los López, ve y habla con ella" dijo Finn con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Brittany espero que entraran todos pero quedo extrañada cuando no vio entrar a Santana "donde esta Santana no la veo en ningún lado"

"No sé, siempre viene a la escuela, claro cuando no hay sol" dijo Rachel buscándola con la mirada.

"Iré a preguntarles por ella" dijo Brittany poniéndose de pie.

"Perdonen, soy Brittany S. Pierce, soy compañera de Santana y quisiera saber donde esta, es que tengo que hablar con ella sobre una tarea y no la he visto en todo el día, me podrían decir donde esta" dijo Brittany poniéndose en frente de la mesa mirando a todos en ella.

Brittany estaba un poco incomoda al ver como la miraban todos y parecían hablar con la mirada, hasta que fue Tina la que hablo "hola Brittany soy Tina, el es Mike, el es Noah y ella es Quinn, bueno mira Santana no pudo venir a la escuela hoy porque esta enfermara, pero no te preocupes que le haré saber que quieres hablar con ella" dijo Tina con una sonrisa y una voz muy amigable haciendo que Brittany sintiera una gran simpatía por ella.

"Bueno y si nos disculpas ya nos tenemos que ir" dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie haciendo una seña con la cabeza a los otros para que se pararan para irse "adiós Brittany y no te preocupes que Santana te llamara o te visitara te lo prometo" Tina hiso adiós con la mano y dándose la vuelta.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"¡Britt, hija tienes una llamada!" grito Maribel desde la cocina

"Quien es mamá" dijo Brittany entrando a la cocina

"Es una tal Santana qui…" no pudo terminar de contestar Maribel porque su hija prácticamente se le lanzo en sima.

"Santana soy Brittany, lo único que quería decirte es me perdones por besarte no quería ofenderte ni nada solo es que eres muy bonita y la verdad hubo algo en ti que me encanto y no me pude resistir en besarte y me gustas mucho, pero no quiero que afecte nuestra amistad si tu no sientes lo mismo pe…" Brittany no pudo seguir hablando porque su mamá grito y dio un brinco al saber que su hija había besado a otra mujer.

"Brittany como que besaste a esa muchachita si ella no es gay" dijo su mamá con enojo

"mamá me arrepiento por eso le pedí a Santana que me hablara para disculparme per… SANTANA se me había olvidado, Santana siques ahí? "

"Si Brittany y no te tienes que disculpar por nada todo fue mi culpa, yo te provoque sabiendo que tu eres gay y bueno la que pide perdón soy yo"

"Gracias Santana por todo, pero un momento, como sabias que yo era gay? "

"A es que lo escuche ayer cuando hablabas con tus amigos, además de que no lo disimulas mucho"

"En serio? No me había dado cuenta, oyes porqué no me vienes a buscar mañana para ir a la escuela" decía Brittany alejándose de su mamá que trataba de escuchar la conversación.

"A si como quieras mañana te paso a recoger a primera hora, bueno adiós"

"Adiós Santana hasta mañana" dijo Brittany colgando y quedándose mirando el teléfono hasta que se dio cuenta que su mamá la miraba "que pasa tengo algo en la cara"

"Estas enamorada de esa chica verdad"

"Quien está enamorada" pregunto Tomas al entrar a la habitación.

"Brittany está enamorada de una chica de la escuela y ya hasta la beso" dijo Maribel emocionada.

"No es cierto, solo me gusta y bueno la bese eso es todo"

"Así empezamos tu papá y yo y mira estamos casados y tenemos una hija"

"Mamá mira no sé si yo le gusto, ese es el problema, a mi me gusta mucho Santana pero parece que yo a ella no" Brittany bajo la cabeza como salía una lagrima de su ojo, en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

"Ahorita regreso voy a abrir" la mamá de Brittany salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos regreso con dos mujeres una ya mayor como la edad de la mamá de Brittany y la otra más chica como de la edad de Brittany.

"Hola, buenos días, soy Mariela Contreras y ella es mi hija Sugar" dijo la mujer mayor saludando a todos de la mano igual que su hija "pero de que hablaban no se detengan por nosotros"

"Estábamos hablando de Santana… Santana que hija? "

"Santana López mamá"

"Mariela tu nos podrías decir algo sobre su familia"

"Si yo les contara quienes son los López ustedes no querían estar en este pueblo mas"

"Bueno ya veremos eso, cuéntenos quien él la Familia de esa joven" dijo Tomas muy serio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gracias por leer me gustaría que me dieran ideas de cómo seguir y si quieran que meta faberry u otra pareja.

Dejen sus ideas se los agradeceré.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"Díganos que tiene esa familia de especial"

"Lo que pasa es que muchas personas mayores afirman que esa familia no envejece"

"Pero eso es imposible" dijo Maribel extrañada por lo dicho por Mariela.

"Aunque no lo crea señora es la verdad, mi abuela que en su generación a ver visto a la mayoría de los López estudiando con ella, además de que hay una foto donde se confirma que están todos ellos solo que con distinta ropa y peinados diferentes claro pero físicamente son los mismos" todos quedaron extrañados ante esa revelación.

"Pero eso es imposible solo que sean inmortales y eso no existe eso me dijo mi mamá" Brittany seguía perpleja al escuchar todo lo dicho por Sugar.

"Sé que suena raro pero es verdad, al otro lado del rio viven unas personas igual de raros pero ellos si son amigables por lo menos, pero le tienen un odio en particular a los López, siempre que hablamos por casualidad con ellos nos dicen que nos alejemos de los caras pálida como los llaman ellos y al preguntarles por que ellos siembre responden que los López tienen un secreto que no va a tardar en descubrirse y que o mejor sería que nos fuéramos de este pueblo antes de que sucediera , pero eso no es todo, las personas religiosas han llegado a llamarles vampiros, pero no lo pueden demostrar al no tener ninguna prueba de que así sea " confeso Mariela a la familia Pierce.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo al no saber que decir después de lo dicho por la Mariela y su hija Sugar, pero el silencia fue interrumpido por el timbre que empezó a sonar haciendo que todos voltearan a ver la puerta, pero fue la señora Pierce la que hablo primero.

"ya vuelvo voy a ver quién es" y con eso se paro y se dirigió a la puerta.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarte jovencita" escuchaban que hablaba Maribel desde la puerta.

"Buenos días señora, soy compañera de español de Brittany y quería consultar una tarea con ella"

"Si claro, quien le digo que la llama"

"Soy Santana López"

Las tres mujeres y el hombre que estaban en la sala dieron un brinco al escuchar ese nombre y en especial cuando antes estuvieron hablando de su familia.

"Como has dicho jovencita" Maribel se puso nerviosa al saber que estaba al frente de la chica que le gustaba a su hija y mas al saber que era un posible vampiro.

"Soy Santana López" ella tenía una sonrisa en la cara pero al ver nerviosismo que la señora decidió seguir hablando "ase como una media hora estuve hablando con Brittany pero decidí mejor venir a verla en persona"

Y con eso le quedo confirmado que esa joven que estaba en frente de ella era la chica que le gustaba a Brittany "Santana me gustaría hablar primero con tigo" dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

"Si claro, pero de que quiere hablar"

"Santana se porque estás aquí, se lo que mi hija te hiso, mi pequeña es muy inocente y no me gustaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie la lastimara, entendiste Santana"

"Si claro señora pero no se de lo que me habla"

"Santana yo sé que mi hija te beso, sé que mi hija es gay, y sé que puede ser muy impulsiva, pero es buena, es muy buena y no quiero que la lastimes"

"señora, yo se que Brittany es buena lo veo en su cara pero de eso quiero hablar con ella, yo no soy gay ni nada de eso, no la quiero lastimar pero tampoco quiero engañarla así que si me permite hablar con ella lo aclarare todo y tratare de no lastimarla"

"Está bien, pero por favor Brittany es muy sensible hazlo con mucha delicadeza te lo pido" con eso se dio la vuelta pero al instante retrocedió "querida otra cosa estas muy pálida deberías tomar algo"

"A si señora ya estoy tomando algo, pero gracias" ahora si yendo a la puerta Maribel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hija, puedes salir te está esperando Santana para hablar con tigo, dice que es muy importante"

"Está bien" Brittany salió por la puerta principal, y al estar ya afuera bombardearon a Maribel con un montón de preguntas.

"Maribel, Tomas, Sugar vengan desde aquí se ve todo" los tres se acercaron "esperen un momento, Sugar corrígeme si me equivoco pero esa no es Santana López es…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Brittany salió de la casa y se dirigió a donde estaba una chica de pelo negro que estaba de espalda, ella se quedo extrañada ya que no se parecía en nada a Santana y más porque su mamá le había dicho que Santana la estaba esperando afuera.

"Santana eres tu? " dijo Brittany un poco confundida

"No Brittany, no soy Santana pero te vengo a decir algo sobre ella" y con eso se dio vuelta

"Hola Brittany soy…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gracias a los comentarios, la verdad me gusta ver que comentan y me gustaría que más personas comentaran sobre la historia y me dieran su opinión y si quieren que meta faberry háganmelo saber para que vea como meterlo a la historia, otra vez gracias y si les gusta a alguno Pretty Little Liars tengo otras dos historias de ellas así que léanlas y denme su opinión.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"Hola Brittany, soy Emily Fields, soy una amiga de la familia López y especialmente de Santana" Emily es una chica delgada y alta como Brittany, pero igual de pálida que todos los López, además de tener un cierto parecido con Santana, casi como si fueran hermanas.

"Mucho gusto, pero porque estas aquí"

"Mira lo que pasa es que vengo a avisarte que Santana no va a poder ir a la escuela por unos problemas médicos" Brittany se sobresalto al escuchar eso y comenzó a bombardear a Emily con preguntas.

"Pero como esta?, está bien?, dios se va a morir?, ya no me va a volver a ver?, pero si yo la quiero mucho" Emily se quedo sorprendida al escuchar eso ultimo.

"Como amiga verdad, la quieres como amiga solo eso" Brittany abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Te soy sincera" Emily asintió lentamente esperando lo que le iba a decir "la quiero mucho pero como mujer, la verdad es que soy gay y Santana despierta en mi algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, ella me encanta"

"Te voy a decir la verdad, Santana se quedo sorprendida con tigo, la impactaste"

"Una pregunta, son todos ustedes vampiros"

"Pe-pero quien te dijo eso" Brittany estaba segura que esa chica guardaba un secreto oscuro

"Porque eso dicen"

"No creas todo lo que dicen, hay muchas personas que inventan cosas de otras solo para divertirse un rato, bueno ya tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte, dale mis saludos a tu mamá,

"Oyes antes de irte, te puedo pedir algo"

Emily le regalo una sonrisa amigable "si claro, lo que quieras"

"Puedes decirle a Santana que la quiero mucho y que ojala se recupere pronto para poder verla en poco tiempo en la escuela"

"Si claro, pero creo que eso ya lo sabe, pero no te preocupes yo le daré tu mensaje, bueno adiós"

Emily se despidió con un movimiento de mano, lo extraño era que no había un automóvil, pero más extraño fue que se dirigió hacia el bosque hasta que entro en él y se perdió de la mirada de Brittany.

Brittany comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa sonde se escuchaba que hablaban su madre y la señora Mariela.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Esa es Emily Fields, es un vampiro igual que todos los López" Maribel no entendía como Mariela decía que esa chica que se había presentado como Santana López es una chica diferente, pero en eso entro Brittany a la casa y ya podría decirles que pasaba.

"Hija dime quien es esa chica, porque estamos seguros de que Santana López no es"

"Ella es Emily Fields, dice que es amiga de la familia y vino a decirme que Santana no va a poder ir a la escuela por unos problemas medios que tiene y así no la esté esperando a que llegue cuando tengamos la clase de español"

"Que problemas médicos va a tener si ellos están muertos no se puedes enfermar, son vampiros en pocas palabras, nunca mueren" dijo Sugar mirando a su mamá y después a la familia Pierce.

"Eso no lo sabemos, no hay que sacar conclusiones si no hay pruebas podemos estar equivocados y hacerles pasar un mal rato a esa familia cuando ni siquiera nos han hecho nada a nosotros, ni siquiera los conocemos" Thomas intervino al ver la cara de su hija que mostraba ya estarse hartando y prefirió intervenir el primero antes de que su hija lo hiciera y cuando Brittany se enojaba no pasaba nada bueno.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Santana y ya me puedes decir que vas a hacer con Brittany" Emily estaba sentada en un tronco como Santana estaba parada frente al rio.

"Mejor dime tu, qué piensas que debo hacer, Emily estuve a punto de hacer algo estúpido, algo de lo que me pude haber arrepentido toda mi vida" Santana se volteo para estar enfrente de Emily "cuando la bese, sentí que estaba viva de nuevo, sentí ese calor en mi cuerpo que no sentía en mucho tiempo, pero estuve a punto de morderla y ahora mismo tengo muchas ganas de tomas sangre y no sé si podre resistir solo casar animales y estar cerca de ella"

"Estas enamorada de ella verdad"

"No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo"

"Santana la pregunta más importante en este momento es que vas a hacer con Hanna, le vas a decir la verdad, que la vas a dejar por Brittany"

"Claro que no, no la voy a dejar por una humana, además, llevo mucho tiempo con Hanna aunque…" Santana no pudo terminar la frase porque Emily la interrumpió.

"Aunque no te has acostado con Hanna y tienes ganas de acostarte con Brittany verdad, o estoy mintiendo acaso, además a Brittany la podemos convertir en vampiro, claro, siempre y cuando tu confíes en ella y de verdad la quieras para estar con ella para siempre y no solo por un calentón, ya te conozco lo suficiente Santana"

"La quiero, solo que no quiero acabarle la vida así"

"Pues inténtalo con ella siendo humana y como pasen las cosas vemos si la convertimos o no, pero otra cosa, regreso a lo mismo que vas a hacer con Hanna"

"No voy a jugar con ella porque sé que me puede matar, pero no le voy a decir la verdad, solo que me gusta alguien más y ya"

Pero lo que no sabían Santana y Emily era que Spencer su amiga las estaba espiando y que pensaba decirle primero a Hanna las verdaderas razones de porque la iba a terminar Santana y mas para su provecho que nunca le gusto que salieran juntas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"¡LA MATARE, LA QUEMARE Y LA ENTERRARE PARA QUE NO VUELVA A REVIVIR! " Hanna estaba muy alterada después de haber escuchado lo que Spencer le había dicho "señor López donde esta Santana para que la mate"

"Hanna cálmate, debe haber un error no creo que Santana valla a terminar con tigo" en ese momento entro Santana y Emily por la puerta.

"Mi amor tienes algo que decirme" dijo Hanna con dulzura hacia Santana.

"A si, Hanna lo siento mucho pero esto ya no funciona y será mejor que terminemos antes de que nos hagamos daño a si qu…" Santana no pudo terminar la oración porque Hanna la había golpeado logrando que callera al suelo.

Tina grito al verle la cara a Santana quien la tenia partida de un lado y se le caía unos pedazos como si fuera piedra.

"HO DIOS MIO, Santana perdóname yo no tenía intención de golpearte" Hanna tenía lagrimas en los ojos cuando lo dijo.

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que Will grito.

"NO SANTANA, DETENTE"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gracias por comentar, díganme quien les gustaría que se enterara primero que son vampiros.

Ya saben comenten, denme sus opiniones y díganme si debo meter faberry y como sería la mejor manera.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

"NO SANTANA, DETENTE"

Santana se había lanzado hacia Hanna tirándola al piso per fue detenida por Will y Noah antes de que pudiera golpearla.

"¡Hanna querida te quiero recordar que a MI nadie me pega! " Hanna se había logrado parar con ayuda Emily y Spencer, pero sin poder parar de llorar

"perdóname, por favor perdóname, no era mi intención yo no quería pegarte p-pero…" Hanna había sido agarrada por Santana que se pudo zafar que su padre y hermano adoptivo y la había lanzado por la puerta por la que antes había entrado ella junto a Emily haciendo que se rompiera al instante y Hanna cayendo sobre la arena pero al instante levantándose inmediatamente con la gran velocidad que los caracteriza.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"¡CHICOS, DONDE ESTAN! " gritaba desesperadamente Rachel desde ya hace rato.

"Rachel aquí estas, por lo menos encuentro una cara conocida" llego Kurt desde las sombras del bosque.

"Kurt, gracias adiós, te juro por mi vida que no vuelvo a jugar con los chicos a escondernos, estoy que me muero del miedo y de frío"

"Ten ponte mi chaqueta, pero no te preocupes, antes de que te escuchara gritar vi una casa, vamos y pedimos que nos presten el teléfono para que podamos llamas a nuestros padres que esto ya me está dando miedo"

"Kurt por favor dime que vistes antes del que el carro se volteara" Rachel se había acercado a Kurt por miedo.

"Rachel vi a una persona que salto al frente del carro y después se volcó, por lo menos no salimos heridos, pero cuando salimos corriendo, escuche gritos, muchos gritos de… Blaine y la verdad tengo mucho miedo, vayamos a la casa de una vez" Kurt se había quebrado en las últimas frases.

Los dos empezaron a caminar directo a donde se veía luz, hasta que estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca para que Rachel se diera cuenta de quién era esa casa.

"Oyes esta casa es de los López" Rachel le susurro al oído a Kurt y aferrándose más a su brazo,

"Y tu como sabes que esta casa es de los López"

"Es que una vez vine con mis padres, pero ese no es el caso, creo que están discutiendo"

Pero antes de que Kurt pudiera responder Hanna Marín una chica igual de rara que la familia López fue lanzada por la puerta de vidrio, pero antes de que Rachel pudiera gritar Kurt le tapo la boca evitándoselo "mira Santana López está saliendo"

"¡Hanna te vas arrepentir por lo que hiciste! " Santana tomo de nuevo a Hanna para tirarla contra un árbol haciendo que se rompiera de inmediato y Hanna quedando inmóvil en el piso.

"Hay dios mío, la mato" de inmediato Kurt le tapo la boca.

"Cállate que si se entera que estamos aquí también nos va a matar"

"Dirás nos van a matar que no es solo ella si no toda su familia" Will, Emma, Noah, Tina, Mike, Emily, Spencer y Aria salieron de la casa pero mas fue si impresión al ver que Emily, Spencer y Aria se movieron a una gran velocidad hasta donde se encontraba Hanna.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Eres una maldita zorra te matare" Spencer se abalanzo contra Santana que cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca Spencer la golpeo con tal fuerza que la derrumbo a varios metro de distancia haciendo que golpeara varios árboles a su paso.

"Ya déjate de estupideces Santana, Will ayúdame, aquí tengo a un chico que se está convirtiendo" Santana volteo hacia donde venia esa voz y se dio cuenta de que era Quinn

"De que demonios hablas Quinn, me vienes a interrumpir mi fiesta y ya se estaba poniendo buena" Spencer ya se había parado igual que Hanna pero Spencer no se aguanto el sarcasmo de Santana y se le volvió a abalanzar pero esta vez fue Quinn quien la detuvo tomándola por la blusa y arrastrándola hasta que golpeo un árbol.

"Miren chicas la verdad llevamos siendo amigas ya por mucho tiempo y por esta tontería no se va a arruinar nuestra amistad será mejor que se vallan y después Santana y Hanna hablaran sus cosas" Quinn soltó a Spencer quien se ya se estaba tranquilizando.

"Si chicas ya vámonos, Aria llévate a Hanna y yo a Spencer" Emily tomo del brazo a Spencer y se dirigieron hacia el bosque desapareciendo a una velocidad que Rachel y Kurt no se dieron cuenta.

"Dios mío, Kurt son ciertos los rumores, los López son vampiros"

"Si es cierto, pero mira siguen hablando"

"Quinn pero de que chico hablas"

"No sé quién es, lo he visto en la escuela pero no se su nombre, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que se está transformando y ya no hay como evitarlo"

"Pero donde esta ese chico para que lo vallamos a ver"

"Esta cerca de la carretera, vamos entonces" todos estaban hablando que no se percataron que Tina estaba teniendo una visión hasta que se estaban yendo que Noah le hablo "vamos Tina"

"Chicos alguien nos está espiando" todos la voltearon a ver "tuve una visión de que alguien nos espiaba y lo contaba, después muchas muertes, destrucción"

Todos buscaban con la mirada en el bosque hasta que fue Mike quien escucho un ruido en el bosque "¡allá, detrás de ese árbol! "

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kurt y Rachel empezaron a caminar despacio hasta que sintieron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos que empezaron a correr "Rachel no vayas a pisar algo que haga ruido que se van a dar cuenta que estamos aquí" empezaron a correr hasta que Rachel tropezó.

"¡allá, detrás de ese árbol! "

"Párate Rachel, corre" Santana, Noah, Tina y Mike fueron detrás de ellos mientras que los otros veían al chico.

Pero los vampiros no pudieron perseguirlo por que vieron que los lobos en su forma humana se les acercaban.

"Hey chicos, no corran soy David, díganme que les pasa"

"No creo que nos crean pero será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí" pero en ese momento llegaron los vampiros.

"Perros ellos son nuestros y mejor váyanse que tenemos un trato y no pueden estar aquí" les dijo Santana enojada.

"Us-ustedes son lobos" David y su amigo se convirtieron en lobos

"Si no quieren que estos chupasangres los ataquen mejor súbanse arriba de nosotros y agárrense bien" Kurt y Rachel quedaron sorprendidos al ver que siendo lobos también podían hablar pero se subieron arriba de ellos.

"¡Se lo advertimos, ataquen! " los lobos empezaron a correr a una gran velocidad seguidos por los vampiros que corrían mas rápido en especial Santana que luchaban para que se cayeran, pero cuando estaban a punto de tirarlos los lobos saltaron cruzando el rio ya casi seco pero con una gran altura.

"Quiero ver que salten murciélagos"

"Crees que no podemos, espera y veraz" pero cuando estaban a punto de brincar aparecieron mas lobos.

"Sera mejor que no saltes o los mataremos y lo saben"

"Esto no se va a quedar así" y con la misma desaparecieron igual que los lobos que llevaron a Kurt y Rachel hasta el pueblo.

"Muchas gracias, descuiden que no vamos a decir nada" les dijo Rachel como salían del bosque ya siendo humanos.

"Si claro y no se preocupen que encontramos a sus otros amigos y los llevamos a su casa"

"Muchas gracias" se despidieron y los lobos se volvieron a meter al bosque.

"Vamos Rachel te llevo a tu casa y recuerda que no vamos a mencionar esto que si no, nos van a matar"

"Solo espero que estén bien los chicos"

"Yo igual" tomaron un taxi y se fueron.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"¡Pero que hacen aquí chicos, no fueron a ver los espías" Quinn les pregunto cómo iban llegando.

"Los lobos s entrometieron pero después les contamos, como está el chico" le respondió con amargura Santana.

"Solo esperamos que despierte para poder llevarlo a casar y después a la casa, después Will vera que dice, siempre se inventa cosas creíbles de por qué morimos, pero como es de aquí quizás le digamos a sus padres la verdad, todavía vamos a ver qué vamos a hacer"

"Pero, quien lo mordió, ninguno de nosotros fuimos"

"Creemos que es un pasante y después lo buscaremos"

Santana iba a preguntarle algo a Quinn pero fue interrumpida por el grito del chico tirado alado de la carretera que por fin había despertado ya siendo vampiro.

"Hey, hijo soy Will López dime cuál es tu nombre y ahorita te ayudaremos a calmar el dolor" Will había tomado del brazo derecho y la cabeza al chico como Emma hacia lo mismo del otro brazo.

"Me-me llamo…."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, espero que ahora que ya salí de vacaciones pueda subir capítulos más seguidos.

Comenten que con solo que uno lo haga me alegra el día y a quien le guste Pretty Little liars vean mis otras historias. Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"Me-me llamo…. Blaine"

"Noah, Mike y Santana, ustedes son los más fuertes y veloces llévenlo a casar hay que acostumbrarlo desde el inicio a tomar sangre de animales y aprovechen y también tomen ustedes que si queremos tener controlado a este chico vamos a necesitar que tengan fuerza" Will y Emma lo levantaron para que Noah y Mike lo agarraran.

"Y que van a hacer ustedes" pregunto Santana.

"Vamos a ir a ver a sus padres, se lo vamos a tener que contar para que no armen un escándalo por su desaparición"

"Pero sabes muy bien que consecuencias nos traerá que sus padres lo sepan verdad"

"Si lo sé, pero mientras tanto tenemos que hacer las cosas así" Will tomo del brazo a Santana y la alejo un poco del grupo "Santana si necesitan ayuda comunícate con Quinn mentalmente"

"Pero dime porque tenemos que mantener eso es secreto"

"Porque si se entera Sue nos matara" Will se volteo para ver a todos "chicos no hay tiempo que perder váyanse"

Santana y los otros se fueron rumbo al centro del bosque y no tardo mucho para escuchar ruidos de animales corriendo o gritando.

"Tina regresa a la casa y recoge todo y no olvides estar atenta para cuando regresen los chicos con Blaine" Will se acerco mas a Tina y lo siguiente que dijo apenas y él lo pudo escuchar "cuando regresen llévenlo a la habitación especial y ya sabes que hacer"

"Si claro yo me encargo" e igual que los otros desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Quinn acompáñanos" Will, Emma y Quinn empezaron a correr por la carretera y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban en frente de la casa de ese pobre chico.

Tocaron a la puerta y esperaron unos minutos para que les abrieran.

"Doctor López que hace usted aquí a estas horas" le pregunto una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos años que supusieron debía ser la madre de Blaine "pasen por favor"

"Señora estamos aquí por su hijo" le contesto Emma como los tres se sentaban en el sillón.

"Que pasa con mi hijo, le paso algo grave por eso no regresa" la señora empezó a sollozar como su esposo salía de lo que parecía la cocina y la abrezaba.

"Que pasa" le pregunto es hombre directamente a Will.

"Señor se que será difícil creer lo que voy a decirles pero es verdad" Will miro a Emma quien solo asintió para que continuara.

"Me pueden decir que pasa con mi hijo de una vez" dijo ya alterado el señor Anderson.

"Señor nuestra familia es muy especial, yo he salvado a todos mis hijos de la muerte y es lo que acabo de hacer con su hijo" Will vio que no entendían nada de lo que decía así que decidió continuar "los vampiros no son solo una mitología ellos existen de verdad, hace muchos siglos había más especial mente en el siglo XVIII"

"No entiendo a que viene todo esto Doctor" le dijo todavía llorando la señora Anderson.

"Yo fui mordido por un vampiro en el año 1755, fui salvando a chicos que no merecían morir a su corta edad pero después los mataron por que regresaban con sus familias, en el año 1805 encontré a mi esposa y la salve de cáncer yo me enamore perdidamente de ella desde ese momento, pasaron los años y en el año 1885 salve a Santana de morir por leucemia y empezó a vivir con nosotros desde ese momento , en 1898 encontré a Quinn casi muerta a golpes en la plaza de Paris y no la podía dejar así " Will volteo a ver a Quinn quien solo agacho la cabeza y apretó la mano de Emma, los señores Anderson no podían ni hablar por todo lo que les estaban diciendo "el siguiente fue Noah quien lo encontré a punto de morirse en la frontera de México por la revolución en 1912, Tina fue un caso muy especial ella tenía una enfermedad muy rara que algunas vez no le permitía moverse aparte de estar ciega, yo la atendí y aunque ella era muy joven cuando la conocí ella supo nuestro secreto y me pidió que la mordiera, pasaron como tres años en para que aceptara por fin en 1918 pero lo hice cuando estuvo a punto de morir y mírenla como es por eso ella tiene esa habilidad tan especial"

"Pero que habilidad tiene" le pregunto la señora Anderson ya más calmada.

"Eso será para otro día pero el ultimo es Mike el llego a nuestras vidas en 1928, el ya era un vampiro pero llevaba una vida muy mala y lo cambiamos pero todavía tiene dificultades"

"Doctor López nos puede decir porque nos está diciendo esto" dijo el señor Anderson ya un poco desesperado.

"Su hijo esta noche fue mordido por un vampiro y no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo, el está con mis hijos casando animales para matarlo y tomar su sangre, nosotros nos llamamos vegetarianos porque tomamos sangre de animales pero bueno le decimos esto porque tienen derecho de saberlo y esa es nuestra razón para que estemos aquí"

"Mi bebe no puede ser un vampiro, no puede" los dos empezaron a llorar descontroladamente " llévenos con nuestro hijo por favor "pidió su padre entre sollozos.

Los tomaron e igual que antes solo tardaron segundos para llegar a su casa y ver que todo estaba bien y no estaba rota la puerta y en la sala estaba Tina.

"Tina donde están los chicos" pregunto apenas entro a la sala junto a los padres de Blaine que la miraban raro.

"No han llegado y me estoy preocupando" le contesto Tina para después mirar a los señores Anderson que la seguían mirando raro.

"¡SUELTENME! " todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía ese grito cuando vieron entrar por la puerta de vidrio que anteriormente había roto Santana como forcejeaban Noah y Mike con Blaine que estaba enloqueciendo.

"¡Mi hijo no, mi pobre niño no puede ser un vampiro!" empezó a llorar des controlablemente la señora otra vez como su esposo la abrazo y por unos minutos Blaine se calmo al ver a su madre llorar pero con la misma empezó a forcejear otra vez.

"Súbanlo arriba, Tina y Mike ya saben que tienen que hacer" subieron con rapidez dejándoles ya sin ninguna duda a la familia Anderson que efectivamente eran vampiros.

"Doctor López que van a hacer con mi hijo" pregunto dudosa su madre.

"Tina ve las cosas que puedes pasar y ella vera como van a pasar las cosas con Blaine, la necesito cerca de él, Mike puede controlar los sentimientos, el nos ayudara a calmarlo y así poder controlarlo mejor, señores si desean pueden quedarse en una habitación mientras todo esto pasa" ellos solo asintieron y siguieron a Emma por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

"Quinn" Will llamo la atención de ella quien estaba sentada con la cabeza entre sus manos

"Que pasa Will"

"Donde esta Santana" Quinn volteo a ver a todas partes en su búsqueda pero no tuvo éxito.

"Blaine ya se calmo, los chicos lo van a cuidar" dijo Tina bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad para luego quedarse quieta y pensativa.

"Tina y Santana, estas teniendo una visión de ella verdad" Will se acerco a ella al mismo tiempo que Quinn se paraba con rapidez y trasladándose a donde estaba parada Tina.

"Santana" fue lo único que pudo decir Quinn al ver lo que veía Tina.

"Que pasa con Santana" Tina salió de su transe y volteo a ver a Quinn

"Puedes leer la mente, siempre pudiste" dijo Tina alterada.

"Eso no importa, lo importante es que ya sé donde esta Santana y voy a ir por ella" pero antes de que se pudiera ir Tina la tomo del brazo y la jalo.

"No espera, yo iré por ella" pero ni Will ni Quinn pudieron detenerla porque ya se había ido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Brittany tenía horas tratando de dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en Santana desde esa primara vez que la vio, la primera vez que la beso y aunque allá sido solo un roce de labios y Santana había salido corriendo, ella no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y no poder verla al siguiente día en la escuela la destrozaba por dentro, sus amigos que la vieron triste la invitaron a ir al cine y después dar un paseo por el bosque pero ella decidió no ir, ella siempre había creído en el amor a primera vista pero nunca le había pasado pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo y Santana era su primer amor, pero un ruido en su cuarto hiso que se levantara.

"Santana" Brittany se había sentado en su cama al ver a Santana apoyada en la ventana.

"Perdóname que te allá despertado" se paro y camino hasta estar enfrente de Brittany.

"Como entraste" le pregunto Brittany como se ponía sobre sus rodillas frente a Santana y la tomaba los brazos "estas fría, ven acuéstate con migo "Brittany le hiso una seña para que se acostara junto a ella y Santana sin dudarlo así lo hiso.

"Brittany tengo que decirte algo" Santana tomo a Brittany por la cintura y la acerco mas a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

"También me gustas San" Santana sonrió ante ese sobrenombre "te puedo pedir algo" le dijo Brittany como tomaba la mejilla derecha de Santana en su palma para después pasarla por su cuello hasta su nuca.

"Lo que tú quieras, te bajaría las estrellas si así lo desearas" dijo Santana al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus nariz por las mejillas, los labios y la propia nariz de Brittany.

"Lo único que quiero es un beso tuyo"

"Tú no me tienes que pedir eso, tómalo por ti misma"

Y sin más Brittany acerco a Santana para besarla suave y delicadamente, las dos no dejaban de sonreír al beso pero como se siguieron besando las cosas se fueron calentando poco a poco como la necesidad de estar pegadas, y sin pensarlo mas Brittany se puso a caballo sobre Santana haciendo que también Santana se sentar con Brittany aun sobre ella, el beso se volvió apasionado y descontrolado, Brittany dejo escapar un pequeño gemido como Santana tomo entre sus diente el labio inferior de Brittany para después soltarlo y darle una sonrisa coqueta, a lo que Brittany le respondió pasando su lengua por sus labios para después buscar la lengua de su nueva compañera haciendo un baile en el que Brittany mandaba.

La ropa empezó a estorbar, como las manos de Santana buscaba a ciegas poder tocar mas, Brittany el ver su frustración rompió el beso solo para poder quitar se la blusa de tirantes que traía, Santana se quedo unos segundo viendo el cuerpo de la rubia apreciando su hermosura para después empezar a besar su estomago para pasar después por el valle de sus senos quedándose ahí un poco mas hasta llegar al cuello para empezar a besarlo hasta dejarle una marca lo suficientemente visible, pero Santana quería sentir más y cuando estaba a punto quitarle el sujetador…

"¡Dios mío, Brittany! "

"Porque esto siempre me pasa a mi" Brittany solo miro a Santana extrañada pero a la vez… Celosa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dios mío no saben cuando pensé si poner o no a Blaine por ser el más obvio pero le tengo unos planes.

Lectores Brittana les quiero recomendar un fanfic que la verdad me hiso llorar al final y yo soy igual que Santana por eso me gusta tanto Brittana y para que yo llore es porque si da mucho sentimiento véanlo s/7693812/1/Every_Day

Gracias sigan leyendo, comenten y denme ideas que si me gusta mucho lo que me recomiendan lo escribiré y se los dedicare.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

"Porque esto siempre me pasa a mi" Brittany solo miro a Santana extrañada pero a la vez… Celosa.

"Sugar se puede saber que haces aquí" le contesto rápidamente Brittany como se paraba de arriba de Santana y buscaba su blusa en el suelo.

"Tu mamá me envió a buscarte para que comieras algo pero veo que estas muy entretenida con esta chica"

"Sugar bajo en seguida, déjanos solas"

"Está bien, voy a decirle a tu mamá que estabas haciendo" dijo Sugar mientras se daba media vuelta para ir a abrir la puerta.

"Sugar no…" a Brittany no le dio tiempo ni de discutir porque Sugar ya se había ido.

"Brittany sabes mejor me voy pero antes voy a aclarar las cosas con tus padres" hablo por primera vez Santana desde su último comentario que todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza a Brittany pero el sonido de que una puerta se abría la saco de su trance.

"Santana que haces, si vas abajo y le dices a mis padres que ya te vas porque te cacharon tirándote a su hija no va a dejar una buena impresión, además, que es eso de que siempre te pasa lo mismo" dijo Brittany como tomaba a Santana del brazo y la volteaba para que estuvieran frente a frente.

"Mira Brittany perdón eso no tuvo que haber pasado y solo voy a disculparme con tus padres porque estoy consciente de que estuvo mal lo que hice así soy yo a la antigua"

"No me contestaste lo otro que te pregunte Santana" dijo Brittany más seria que antes "porque evades mi pregunta"

"No la evado Brittany pero te aseguro que no es lo que estas pensando, nunca he estado con alguien sexualmente" le contesto Santana más tranquila al ver que Brittany se relajaba ante su respuesta.

"Entonces eres muy a la antigua verdad, eres de las que les abren la puerta del auto, las llevan de la mano y cosas así verdad" dijo Brittany más tranquila y posando sus brazos por el cuello de Santana y dándose cuenta que todavía estaba muy fría no como ella que se estaba muriendo de calor.

"Brittany ya te dije que lo que hicimos está mal nunca tuvo que haber pasado" dijo Santana al mismo tiempo que Brittany la estampo contra la pared alado de su puerta y empezaba a besarla "Brittany está mal" dijo en un susurro contra sus labios.

"Pues si está mal hacer esto no me importa irme al infierno al morir" Santana al escuchar esto de despego bruscamente y se le notaba claramente molesta pero igual y como dijo ella es muy a la antigua y no dejo que su enojo lo desquitara contra Brittany.

"Brittany tus padres nos esperan, vamos a bajar" y sin más que pudiera decir Santana tomo su saco de vestir que traía con ella y que había quitado antes de su sesión de besos y Brittany que estaba en pijama por las altas horas de la noche, bajaron las escaleras.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la sala estaban los padres de Brittany junto a la señora Contreras y su hija Sugar, todos sentados en silencio esperando que bajaran las otras dos chicas.

"Se puede saber porque tardan tanto" dijo Tomas ya un poco enojado.

"No se cariño, pero no creo que estén haciendo algo indebido, Brittany es un ángel a pesar de que sea gay ella se da a respetar y no creo que vaya a hacer algo con esa chica que apenas y conoce" dijo Maribel al ver la desesperación de su marido.

"Pues si las hubieran visto como yo cuando entre al cuarto no creo que estuvieran pensando lo mismo y puedo confirmar que Brittany traía un sujetador azul muy bonito" dijo Sugar con una sonrisa que no sabrían decir que significaba.

"Hija pero que cosas dices, se que conocemos muy poco a Brittany pero se nota que es una niña de casa, educaba y que obviamente se da a respetar, no es así Maribel" dijo Mariela lo ultimo con el mayor sarcasmo que podría ver pero ante la situación ninguno del matrimonio Pierce se dio cuenta.

"Pero claro que si, Brittany nunca dejaría que otros se aprovecharon de ella y se muy bien que mi hija es todavía virgen" dijo Maribel parándose de su asiento.

"Después de esta noche no lo creo" dijo Sugar en tono bajo pero lo suficiente mente fuerte para que lo escucharan los otros para después dejar sonar su molesta risa.

"Mira Sugar no te permito que…" Mariela al ver que le iba a reclamar a su hija decidió hablar primero.

"Miren ahí vienen" dijo un poco desesperada.

Maribel olvido lo que le iba a decir a Sugar y se volteo a las escaleras donde efectivamente venían bajando, primero Brittany en pijama con su camiseta favorita de tirantes que dejaba ver su sujetador y corroborando que era verdad qué era azul para después ver bajar a una chica morena obviamente latina de las escaleras.

"Mamá, papá ella es Santana" dijo Brittany haciéndose un lado para que Santana pasara a saludar a los padres de Brittany.

Santana quedo impresionada ante el parecido de Brittany con su madre, las dos realmente hermosas y su padre alto y guapo lo tenía que admitir e igual de rubio como su mujer e hija.

"Mucho gusto señor y señora Pierce, soy Santana López" dijo dándole la mano a los dos y dándoles una gran sonrisa, pero atrás de ellos había otras dos mujeres muy parecidas entre ellas obviamente madre e hija muy hermosas las dos pero no tanto como Brittany y su madre e igual de educada se acerco a ellas y les tendió la mano "hola mucho gusto, soy Santana López" las dos la saludaron muy extrañada por lo educada que era, no la conocían en persona pero por lo que habían escuchado ella era muy prepotente.

Maribel observo la escena y tenía que admitir que aparte de ser extremadamente educada era muy bonita y por su ropa se notaba que no se estaban muriendo de hambre. Santana llevaba unos jeans azules perfectos para ella y unas botas Niké no muy grandes a la moda, aparte de llevar una blusa blanca de cuello v un poco trasparente que dejaba ver un sujetador negro y si a una mujer no le queda bien un saco, Santana era la acepción llevando un saco gris remangado un poco debajo de los codos y como toque final su pelo suelto y un poco lacio, lucia extremadamente hermosa sin contar que la ropa se notaba que era toda de marca.

"Así que tu eres Santana López" dijo Tomas al ver que su esposa lo hablaba.

"Si señor" le contesto muy educadamente mientras todos se sentaban y solo ella y Brittany se quedaban paradas.

"Santana tú que eres de mi hija" dijo secamente Maribel viendo como Brittany se acercaba a Santana y la tomaba del brazo.

"Yo solo soy su amiga y compañera de español" dijo Santana de lo más normal y con la misma sonrisa que con la que había saludado a los padre de Brittany.

"Bueno pues no es de amigas besarse y comenzarse a quitarse la ropa" dijo igual que antes.

"Lo sé señora, y se a que se refiere pero le puedo asegurar que estoy arrepentida de lo que paso, eso nunca tuvo que haber pasado" Brittany al escuchar esto soltó el brazo de Santana y se sentó en el brazo del mueble donde estaba su mamá.

"Me disculpan un segundo, ahora vuelvo" dijo Maribel parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Santana te puedo hacer una pregunta" le dijo Mariela.

"Claro señora" dijo muy educadamente pero sin dejar de ver a Brittany que se notaba que derramaba unas lagrimas.

"Que tienes tú con Hanna Fields" en eso salió Maribel.

"Quien es Hanna" pregunto al mismo tiempo que se volvió a sentarse.

"Hanna es una chica que veo que muchas veces anda con tigo Santana" dijo Mariela llamando al mismo tiempo la atención de toda la familia Pierce.

"Bueno, Hanna era mi novia" dijo agachando la cabeza para no ver la cara de Brittany.

"Era tu novia, pero que paso entonces" pregunto Maribel sabiendo ya que Santana también era gay.

"Bueno porque ya no sentía lo mismo por ella"

"Pero la amabas" hablo por fin Tomas.

"Si" y con eso ultimo Brittany salió corriendo hacia las escaleras para después escuchar el portazo de su cuarto.

"Sera mejor que yo me vaya" dijo Santana y sin esperar una repuesta se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Espera Santana, llame a tu padre y ya viene en camino"

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya estaban tocando a la puerta, Maribel se paro y fue a habri pero no se encontró con Will.

"Hola buenas noches, vine por Santana"

"Perdón, tu quien eres" dijo Maribel un tanto confundida.

"Claro, perdón por mi poca educación, soy Tina López , hija del doctor Will y hermana de Santana, mucho gusto" dijo al mismo tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

"Hola, yo soy Maribel S. Pierce, madre de Brittany" dijo dándole paso para que entrara.

"Tina ya vámonos" dijo Santana apenas la vio.

"No se pueden quedar un poco más" dijo Sugar con una sonrisa, claramente estaba disfrutando todo lo que pasaba.

"Si quédense así platicamos más" dijo Maribel, obviamente quería saber más de Santana y Hanna.

"No podemos, surgió u problema familiar y tenemos que irnos de inmediato" respondió Tina.

"Siendo así, no hay más que decir pero nos gustaría quedar con toda su familia para que platicamos todos" dijo Tomas al ver que iba a hablar su mujer y mejor que hablara el que ella.

"Si claro, mañana le hablaremos para decirles cuando y donde"

"Perfecto" dijo Brittany desde las escaleras, se notaba que había estado llorando "ya quiero saber más de ti Santana y Hanna"

"Bueno ya nos vamos, un gusto conocerlos y hablar con ustedes" dijo Santana antes de salir por la puerta.

"Tina, que paso en la casa" dijo ya afuera Santana.

"No lo que paso si no lo que va a pasar" dijo preocupada.

"Tuviste una visión"

"Si, es sobre Noah hay que llegar rápido" y sin pensarlo dos veces empezaron a correr en la negra oscuridad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bueno es que me tarde lo admito, quiero aclarar que escribí mal lo de los vampiros vegetarianos, ellos son los que toman sangre de animales y no de humanos.

Otro punto es que me tarde porque salí del closet, me castigaron, y ya saben lo que muchas beses pasa voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible. Comenten.

Gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Nota: Se que he puesto antes sobre el poder de Santana pero la verdad lo quiero que sea tan común y no se me ocurre cual así que si tienen alguno especial e inusual háganmelo saber porque no se, y él me en verdad diga "ese será su poder" dejare que me dé la idea especial para como juntar a Faberry o Brittana. Gracias espero los comentarios.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dios mío, te puedes calmar Tina" dijo Santana como iban en el auto de esta ultima camino a la escuela.

"Santana entiéndeme, yo sé que mis visiones no son precisas pero esta era extremadamente tan real muy diferente a las otra pero…" Santana desvió su mirada hacia Tina

"Que pasa, tienes otra visión"

"No es eso, si no que creo que mis visiones no son claras porque Blaine va a tener un poder pero bueno vamos a ver un tema más importante" dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba de lado para ver la cara de la latina y sonreír de oreja a oreja.

"Que, me vas a preguntar sobre mi poder otra vez, ya te dije que no es nada especial " dijo al momento de posar su mirada de nuevo en la carretera.

"No es eso, he tenido varias visiones sobre ti y bueno creo que ya sé, pero eso no es"

"Entonces, Fagay ya acepto que es gay" dijo Santana soltando una carcajada.

"No perooo" dijo asiéndose la misteriosa.

"Pero que Tina, sabes que no me gusta que me dejen con la duda" dijo molesta.

"Pero no te voy a decir hasta que me digas que vas a hacer con esa hermosa rubia de ojos azules"

"Te digo la verdad, me encantaría que ella se volviera mi novia y amarla con todo mi ser, pero" Santana ante lo dicho solo pudo ponerse tensa.

"Pero que Santana no hay peros para el amor, dime que te detiene"

"No lose quizás que soy una vestía" dijo la latina enojada y apretando mas el volate.

"Santana eso lo eras también antes de ser un vampiro, si la amas porque no son felices juntas y lo de transformarla lo dejas para después aprovecha que después te puedes arrepentir" al decir lo ultimo Tina se fue callando poco a poco.

"Tina pasa algo que no me has dicho" pregunto la latina asustada.

"Santana no te lo había querido decir pero… tuve una visión en la que tú estabas con Brittany muy felices, pero un vampira desconocido la ataco y lo siguiente que vi fue a Brittany convertida, por eso merecen ser felices si se cumple mi vicios ella será un vampiro y bueno mis visiones muy difícilmente no se cumplen"

"Es enserio Tina" pregunto dudosa Santana.

"Claro Tana yo nunca te mentaría y menos si se trata de encontrar a tu pareja" dijo sonriéndole.

"Bueno entonces no tengo que pensar más e iré a buscarla a su casa para traerla a la escuela y le contare mis sentimientos por ella" dicho esto Santana paro el carro de sopetón "bájate"

"Como me vas a dejar aquí Santana" dijo un tanto molesta.

"Si, bájate Tina" respondió Santana ya desesperándose.

"Está bien pero esta me la debes" dicho esto se bajo y santana arranco el carro y entrando a una avenida que llevaba a la casa de Brittany.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Brittany bajaba las escaleras de su casa todavía triste por lo de Santana que ni cuenta se dio que sus padres estaban en la sala junto a Mariela y Sugar, desde que su mamá le dijo que ellas se iban a quedar porque su casa la estaban arreglando ninguna de las dos dejaban de molestarla que porque Santana esto, que si los López aquello, que mejor busque una novia que no esté muerta, la verdad no sabía si creer que Santana era un vampiro, porque no: Santana me podía matar en menos de un minuto, y porque si: podrían estar juntas hasta la eternidad y esa idea le gustaba mucho.

"Brittany hija, Mariela y yo estábamos hablando sobre la hija de nuestros vecinos Karina Smith, dice Mariela que se acaba de declarar gay no hace mucho y que sus papás la aceptan porque no la invitas a una cita"

"Mamá conozco a Karina es muy amigable y todo pero no la veo como mas que una amiga además de que no la conozco mucho" dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba entre su madre y su padre.

"Por eso debes invitarla a una cita, para que se conozcan y así una cosa puede llevar a otra, además de que su familia tiene dinero" dijo Mariela terminando de beber su jugo.

"Sin ofender Mariela pero a mí no me interesa el dinero, lo que yo quiero es que me quieran, me cuiden y me amen tanto como yo a ella" Brittany no pudo evitar pensar en Santana cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus padres.

"Mira Brittany entiendo lo que quieres pero yo pensé que por eso querías a Santana pues su familia en la más rica del pueblo, pero tienen que resignarte Santana no va a tocar la puerta y pedir hablar con tigo y después llevarte a la escuela" Brittany desvió la mirada por lo dicho por Mariela porque tenía razón Santana no iba a aparecer enfrente de su casa.

El silencio reino la sala por barios minutos después de lo dicho por Mariela pero por obra del destino toco el timbre de la puerta impresionando a todos en la sala.

"Voy a abrir" dijo Maribel al mismo tiempo que se paraba para abrir la puerta.

"Buenos días señora, vengo a traerle su periódico" Brittany al escuchar esto se desanimo más de lo que ya estaba.

"Muchas gracias, hasta luego" cerró la puerta y con cara de decepción abrazo a su hija.

"Es verdad lo que dice Mariela mamá, a Santana López no le gusto para nada" En ese momento sonó el timbre de nuevo.

"Debe ser el cartero mamá, mejor voy a abrir" dijo con sarcasmo al pararse para abrir la puerta.

"Que quieres" grito Brittany pero al ver parada a Santana afuera de su casa lo único que pudo hacer como cualquier persona normal fue desmallarse.

Cuando Brittany se despertó lo primero que vio fue a su mamá y a su papá en el lado derecho de su cama y a su izquierda un hombre desconocido con una bata.

"Bueno señor y señora Pierce su hija está bien solo que se le bajo la presión un poco pero estará bien si necesitan algo llámenme y vendré de inmediato hasta luego" Brittany buscaba por toda su habitación haber si se encontraba con cierta latina.

"Hija Santana esta abajo no te preocupes" dijo Maribel al notar a quien buscaba

"Mamá tengo que ir a la escuela tengo un examen muy importante" dijo Brittany levantándose.

"Yo la puedo llevar" los tres voltearon a ver a Santana en la puerta del cuarto.

"Estas bien con eso hija" pregunto Tomas sin quitar los ojos de encima de Santana.

"Si papá pero déjennos solas quiero hablar con Santana" al decir esto sus padres se marcharon sin más que decir.

"Brittany quiero que me escuches antes de que digas algo" Brittany asintió y Santana se sentó en la cama junto a ella "Brittany quiero que sepas que tú me gustas demasiado, y yo quería negarlo pero me di cuenta de que ya no podía y por eso vine hoy para decir lo mucho que me gustas y todo lo que provocas en mi e invitarte a salir mañana en la noche que dices"

"Digo que te tardaste mucho Santana" Brittany se lanzo a Santana buscando besarla pero Santana lo evitaba besando sus mejillas o su nariz hasta que Brittany se arto y la tomo por la nuca y la beso con fuerza quizás lastimaría a Santana pero ella quería besarla y a si lo hizo sin problema alguno Santana le correspondía el beso igual hasta que Brittany metió su lengua en la boca de Santana al mismo tiempo que metía su mano bajo la blusa blanca que traía pero fue detenida cuando sintió que Santana la empujaba con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo pego contra la cabecera de madera de su cama

"Brittany no lo vuelvas a hacer eso nunca entendiste" grito muy enojada Santana

"No te enojes Santy no fue mi intención hacerte enojar" dijo Brittany asustada.

"pues no lo vuelvas a hacer porque sería capaz de matarte entendiste" grito con más intensidad que antes e hiso que Brittany salta y cortándose con su mesita de noche, Santana al ver eso no se resistió mas y se acerco rápidamente a Brittany.

"¡No Santana, me duele! " grito Brittany con lagrimas en sus ojos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me retase mucho pero tratare de actualizar más seguido y gracias por sus comentarios, no olviden comentar sobre alguna sugerencia y sobre el poder de Santana , gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

"¡No Santana, me duele! " grito Brittany con

lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Tranquila Brittany te voy a limpiar la herida y despues te la voy a vendar" Santana estaba sentada en la cama junto a Brittany tomandola de la mano y hechandole agua

"San por favor, me duele mucho" Brittany no dejaba de llorar mientras Santana le limpiaba la herida y buscaba una benda en el cajon

Los papas de Brittany al escuchar llorar a su hija subieron de inmediato al cuarto seguidos por Mariela y Sugar

"Pero que pasa, por que lloras hija!" Dijo Maribel posandose alado de su hija y abrazandola "Santana me puedes explicar que paso"

"He, si señora, lo que paso es que..."

Santana se vio interrumpida por Brittany que vio su nerviosismo

"Lo que paso mama es que no me di cuenta y me corte con el vidrio del porta retratos porque no me di cuenta y lo aplaste" dijo aun derramando lagrimas

"Y tu que haces Santana" pregunto Tomas parandose alado de ella

"Le estoy limpiando la herido y se la voy a vendar, no es grave la cortada es lo bueno" dijo sin mirarlo y sentrando toda su atencion en la herida "lo bueno es que papa me ha enseñado como actuar en estas situaciones, ya esta"

"Bueno, Brittany todavia quieres ir a la escuela" pregunto Tomas

"Si papa tengo un examen que hacer"

"Tu la puedes llevar verdad pegueña" dijo Maribel tomando entre sus manos las de Santana "diosn, hija estas muy fria"

Santana retiro sus manos y las metio en su pantalon "no se preocupe señora siempre es asi y no hay ningun problema" dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa y tranquilisando a la mujerr frente a ella

"Bueno no hay nada mas que decir. Brittany vistete"

"Yo te espero abajo Brit" dijo Santana saliendo

"Santana asi que porque estas aqui"

Dijo Mariela sentandose junto asu hija

"Pues vine por Brittany para ir a la escuela" Santana no dejaba en ningun momento su sonrisa por lo menos ya sabian que prepotente no podia ser por lo educada que era

"No te molestara llevar a mi hija tambien, o si"

"Este" Santana no sabia que decir ella queria hablar con Brittany pero desde que era humana asta despues siendo vampira sabia que tenia que ser amable "Claro no hay problema" dijo borrando su sonrisa que no paso desapercibido para nadie

"El otro dia no nos terminastes de contar lo tuyo con Hanna" Mariela no hiba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de preguntarle cosas a Santana

"Bueno no hay mucho que decir la verdad" Santana no podia evitar ponerse nerviosa sabiendo que en cualquier momento bajaria Brittany

"Santana entenderas que siendo yo el padre de Brittany quiero, necesito saber quien esta con mi hija"

"Si Santana lo que mi esposo trata de decir es que nos gustaria conocerte mas a fondo"

"Bueno lo que paso entre Hanna y yo fue una relacion amorosa que tiene muchos años pero yo ya no sentia lo mismo por ella y mas ahora que me gusta Brittany, ya aclare mis pensamientos y es a Brittany a quien quiero y por eso estoy aqui" nunguno en la sala podia negar que Santana si queria a Brittany por la forma en la que brillaban sus ojos al hablar de ella

"Bueno ya estoy lista" Brittany bajaba con una sonrisa creada y dirijida hacia una sola persona

"Si claro, bueno fue un placer, Brit espero no te moleste pero Sugar ira con nosotras"

Brittany se entristecio pero al fin de cuentas hiba a estar con Santana y eso balia todo y solo pudo asentir

"Santana" llama Maribel a Santana astes de que salieran

"Si señora"

"No se si ya hablastes con tus padres sobre la cena"

"Si ya lo hice y no tienen ningun problema y si asi lo decean este mismo Sabado puede ser pero con la diferencia que solo si en lugar de cena puede ser un pequeño convivio, lo que pasa es que en nuestra tenemos una dieta muy diferente y no quisieramos molentarlos dandoles lo mismo que nosotros comemos"

"No hay problema y este sabado esta bien"

"Esta bien yo les informare a mis padres y claro usted y su hija tambien estan invitados señora contreras" todo lo dijo con una sonrisa en la boca sorprendiento a todos por su gran educacion

"Si gracias, ahi estaremos"

Ya tenian diez minutos conduciendo Santana y solo habia silencio en el carro

Asta que llegaron a la escuela y Sugar se bajo como rayo, le incomodaba estar con Santana, pero antes de que bajara Brittany, Santana la tomo del brazo y cerro la puerta de nuevo

"Brit queria hablar con tigo a solas"

"Si que pasa San" Santana no podia avitar sonreir cuando le deci asi

"Bueno quiera aclarar que somos"

"Santana yo quiero ser tu novia"

"Porque"

"Porque me gustas, me atraes y me enamore de ti a primera vista" Brittany no podia dejar de hablar con el corazon a flor de piel

"A mi tambien me gustas y mucho Brit y creo que tambien estoy enamorada de ti" dijo Santana tomando la mano de Brit y jalandola hacia ella

"Entonces" pregunto Brittany hacercandose mas a San asta quedar a unos pocos centimetros de sus labios

"Brittany te gustari ser mi novia"

Brittany solo pudo acentir y abalansarse a besar a su ahora novia de una manera lenta pero llena de amor

Ya llevaban varios minutos en la misma posicion besandose ya con mas entencidad asta que santana escucho el timbre

"Brit se te ba a hacer tarde para tu primera hora" dijo San sobre los labios de Brit

"No importa es fisica y no me importa"

Apenas lo dijo siguieron besandose pero ahora Brit se coloco encima de Santana mientras esta bajaba en aciendo quedando recostadas

El ambiente estaba muy caliente pero sabian que ahi no podian hacer nada pero eso no hebito que Brittany se empezara a mover sobre la pierna de Santana probocando un friccion sobre su sexo provocando que gimiera sobre la boca de Santana y a esta no le importaba ella sino Brittany y queria que sintiera placer y moviendose ella para crear mas friccion siguieron asi durante barios minutos asta que Brittany llego al orgasmo soltando un sonoro gimido y recostandose sobre Santana que solo le besaba la cara roja para calmarla

"Estas bien"

"Si pero yo quiero" no sabia como esplicarle a Santana pero esta entendio de inmediato

"No te preocupes yo estoy bien y se nos paso el tiempo ya es hora de almorsar, deporsi llegamos tarde y estuvimos aqui mas tiempo del que esperaba"

"Si hay que ir a almorsar"

Todo se detuvo al su alrededor cuando entraron a la cafeteria y todos los miraron, desde que Brittany tomo su comida asta que se sentaron en la mesa con los demas hermanos de San que sintieron todo regresaba a la realidad

"Bueno, quiero presentarles a mi novia Brittany" Brit no sabia que hacer asi que solo les sonrio a todos

"Bueno Brit te los presentare, ella ya la conoces es Tina, el es Mike es su novio" los dos le sonrieron y eso la tranquiliso "el es Noah y ella es Quinn" los dos tambien le asintieron solo que Quinn le dio la mano y se presento formalmente y dandole una sonrisa

"Quinn Fabray, un gusto"

"Brittany, el gusto es mio y ustedes dos son novios verdad"

Quinn y Noah se voltearon a ver y solo soltaron una sonora carcajada que llamo la atencion de todos en la cafeteria y quedando sorprendidos por que nunca los habian oido reir

"No, claro que no" logro decir Noah entre risa

"No, el y yo somos hermano, amigos nada mas" dijo Quinn ya calmada

"Bueno, es que es lo que dicen todos"

"Encerio" pregunto Noah y Brittany solo asintio

"No cariño Quinn esta adentro de narnia pero ya pontro saldra" dijo Santana riendose junto a Tina, Brittany la miraba entre sorprendida por decirle cariño y confundida por lo de narnia a lo que solo Quinn puso los ojos en blanco

"No entiendo"

"Mira Brittany yo te explico, lo que trata de decir Santana es que todabia no salgo del closet pero creo que ya es momento y frente a mis hermanos y hermanas y mi nueva hermana" dijo mirando a Brit y dandole una sonrisa "hoy digo abiertamente que soy gay, o lesbiana como prefieran"

"Bueno y yo quiero decir que ya se que todos ustedes son vampiros" dijo Brittany decidida

Todos quedaron en shok asta que Tina hablo y aseguro que no habia ningin problema que ella ya lo habia visto y asi tenia que pasar

Todos reian y daban comentarios asta que vieron que Tina tenia una vison

"Que paso mi amor" pregunto Mike cuando Tina salio del transe

"Tuve una vicion sobre la pareja de Quinn"

"Que sobre mi pareja" todos estaban atentos

"Pues es una humana y estudia aqui y es amiga de Brit" todos voltearon a ver a Brittany

"Dime como es" pregunto Brit

"Bajita que yo, morenita, pelo negro"

"Ya se quien es" dijo Noah " es Mercedes verdad

"Claro que no, ni siquiera la conosco, creo que es mi amiga Rachel"

"La podrias llamar" pregunto Quinn

"Si claro" Brittany se paro y camino asi una pequeña chica que estaba de espalda, todos atentos a ellas, la chica se paro y camino con la cara abajo asta llegar a la mesa

En el momento que la vio Quinn solo pudo pararse y caminar asia ella con la atenta mirada de sus hermanos. Se hacerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo levanto quedando anban frente a frente a solo centimetros de sus caras, Quinn mirando hacia abajo y Rachel hacia arriba perdiendose ambas en los ojos de la otr, no tenia dudas Quinn de que esa pequeña chica era su compañera y no podia hevitar hacercarse mas y mas a la chica asta que sus labios casi rosaban

Lo siguiente paso muy rapido solo dio tiempo de que Santana tomara a Brittany y la tumbara al piso posicionandose ella sobre Brit y Quinn tumbandose de igual manera sobre Rachel las dos parejas sobre la esquina que se encontraban cerca miemtras sus hermanos posicionaban la mesa en que se encontraban como proteccion enfrente de ellas quedando atrapadas entre la mesa y la pered y los otros se tumbaban al piso para protejerse cuando por la ventana entraba un auto estrellandose con todo lo que habia en su camino

Solo gritos lograban escuchar Brittany y Rachel pero les era imposible moverse con las otras chicas abrazandolas fuertemente

Asta que un grito del que reconocia Rachel era de su amiga que apenas habia regresado de vacaciones ese dia, gritaba el nombre de Kurt con desesperacion

Quinn no pudo evitar que Rachel se levantara y viera todo lo que sucedia

Para Rachel que cuando encontro a su amigo tirado en el piso ensangretado todo se volvio negro y lo unico que pudo ver fue al doctor Lopez que cargaba al cuerpo de Kurt y se lo llevaba para despues desmayarse sobre los brazos de Quinn

Creo que me tarde mucho pero estoy en ultimo grado de secu y no he tenido tiempo de nada pero ya pienso retomer la historia pero me desanimo no ver comentarios

Por favor ayudenme quiero saber que poder debe tener Santana y si el siguiente capitulo lo sigo desde a qui o lo adelando.

Tomare mucho en cuentas los comentarios dejenme su opinion, si les gusta Pretty Little Liars tengo dos historias sobre esa seria, leanlas y denme su opinion

Gracias y sigan leyendo 8D


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Brittany despierta" Brittany se encontraba recostada en su cuarto, apenas abrio sus ojos se encontro encima de un cuerpo duro y frio pero acojedor para ella y ahi la vio a Santana mirandola con una sonrisa

"Hey que paso"

"Ya es hora de que te levantes son las 10 y tu papa ya se fue a trabajar y tu mama esta haciendo el desayuno porque tambien se levanto tarde"

"Mmmm esta tambien aqui entre tus brazos" dijo volviendose a acomodar entre ellos para quedarse pensativa durante unos minutos cosa que no paso desapercibida para Santana

"Hey estas bien hoy se cumplen tres meses desde el accidente y desde que los papas de Kurt y Blain desaparecieran"

"Si lo se pero se que ellos estan bien, como tus padres los adoptaron y a los dos los salvaron de la muerta, a Blain desde el ataque que sufrio en el bosque y a Kurt por lo que la cafeteria y aun que ahora tambien son vampiros creo que estan felices porque podran estar juntos toda la eternidad pero aun no entiendo porque se fueron"

"Si lose, y se fueron porque con la escusa de llevarlos a un hospital para tratar lo grave que estaban y ahora ellos siendo sus tutores tenian que ver que hiban a hacer pero la verdad es que se estan moviendo por Africa y Australia para casar diferentes animales y se acostumbren a ellos y no a la sangre de animales"

"Y cuanto tarda alguien en aconstumbrarse"

"Pues si es desde un principio como ellos y la fuerza de voluntad que tienen unos seis meses maximo pero Will me dijo que en un mes maximo estarian aqui ellos ya instalados y manejandose como personas normales entre todos parece que ha salido todo bien, en una semana estaran aqui pera que ellos se acostumbren aqui asi que si tu quieres dentro de dos semanas te presentare oficialmente como mi novia" en todo ese tiempo Santana habia empezado a jugar con el cabello de Brittany y jugaba con el mientras su otra mano tomaba la de Brittany

"Y porque dentro de dos semanas"

"Porque voy a ir a pasar la ultima semana con ellos para tomar fuerzas y cuando regresemos preguntarles a tus papas si me dejaran tenerte como mi novia"

"Y porque les tienes que pedir permiso, pidemelo de una ves" pregunto alsando la cabeza y viendo a Santana

"Porque soy a la antiguita" dijo para darle un pequeño beso a Brit " y pues voy a esperar que los chicos se acostumbren un poco para poderte llevar con todos"

"Esta bien como tu digas mi amor" Brittany se acerco a Santana y la empezo a besar apasionadamente como lo habian hecho desde hace tres meses pero no pasaban de ahi, no se habia vuelto a repetir lo de su encuentro en el auto de Santana, solo mantenian besos apasionados pero cuando las cosas se empezaban a calentar demasiado se alejaban

"Mi amor tu papa regreso, creo que solo fue a dejar unos papeles" dijo Santana despegandose y sintiendo como Brittany empezaba a besar su cuello " y parece que tu mama se acaba de dar cuenta de que estoy aqui" eso fue lo que necesito Brittany y mirar asustada a Santana

"Porque lo dices"

Porque cuando llegue a noche cuando no estaban deje mi saco en la sala y se me olvido tomarlo"

"Maldicion" Brittany se paro y se amarro su cabello con una coleta luego se volteo a ver a Santana que estana sentada al vorde de la cama " mi amor que paso con Quinn y Rachel"

"Pues con lo del accidente de la cafeteria que hiso un pequeño derrumbe en la parte de arriba donde se encontraban los salones que ocupaban los alumnos de penultimo año de preparatoria en los cuales asistimos nosotros y el desastre que huvo al intentar usas otras aulas o compartir clases proboco en las unicas dos semanas que tuvimos despues del accidente a las cuales no asistio Rachel por lo mal que se sentia al aver muerto Finn, Sam y Arti y Quin que se fue no han interactuado desde entonces creo que cuando regresen todo sera diferente entre ellas"

"Eso espero se verian tan lindas juntas"

"Si lose, solo espero que Rachel acepte a Quinn por lo que es"

"Que quieres decir"

"Mi amor Quinn es intersexual"

"Que es eso"

"Pues lo que pasa es que Quinn tiene un pene"

"Ohh" las dos se quedaron calladas barios minutos asta que Brit volvio a hablar " lo ara estoy cegura"

En ese preciso momente Maribel las llamo para que fueran a desayunar

El desayuno hay transcurrido con mayor naturalidad solo que Santana se escuso diciendo que ella era vegeteriana y no podia comer eso y no metia del todo y aunque Maribel quiso hacerle algo ella se nego diciendo que ella no acostumbra a desayunar

Pasaron los minutos y cuando ya habian terminado se sentaron en la sala y los padres de Brittany le empezaron a preguntar cosas a Santana que siempre les respondia con una sonrisa

"Y entonces Santana dormistes aqui"

"Si y me disculpo por no pedirles permiso pero Brit insistio porque ya era tarde y como ahora estoy sola porque toda mi familia se fueron por lo de Kurt y Blaine"

"Ahora que mensionas a esos chicos, como estan" pregunto Tomas

"Bien ya en dos semanas regresan"

"Que bueno" dijo Maribel " me gustaria que te casaras con mi hija Santana"

"MAMA" regaño Brittany a su madre sonrojada a lo que rio Santana

"Pues ami me gustaria señora si es que el tiempo nos lo permite" Brittany se quedo asombrada por su respuesta

"Pero ustedes ya son novias" pregunto Tomas

"No oficialmente" dijo Santana agachando la cabeza por primera vez

"Y que espe..." Tomas se vio interrumpido por su mujer que hablo al mismo tiempo

"Lo malo es que no podran tener hijos de solo ustedes serian tan lindos"

"Pues la verdad señora y esto no lo sabe Brittany pero yo soy intersexual osea tengo pene" los tres se quedaron asombrados y mas Brittany que hace poco tiempo le dijo que Quinn lo era pero no ella, fue Maribel que hablo primero

"Pues que bueno asi podre tener nietos tan hermosos como mi hija y tu Santana" dijo feliz

"Gracias" dijo con tu ya conocida sonrisa

Brittany y Santana pasaron el dia en el cuarto de Brittany primero hablando y despues empezaron a darse unos ricos besos aprobechando que los papas de Brit habian salido y regresaban asta muy tarde

"Santy y cuando te bas " pregunto separandose levemente

"Mañana por la mañana"

"Quiero de que antes de que te ballas me agas el amor" Santana estaba impresionada

"Brit tu eres virgen" pregunto Santana

"Si y quiero que mi primera vez sea con tigo"

"Estas segura"

"Si" solo eso basto para que se volvieran a besar apasionadamente jugando sus lenguas calentando el ambiente

Brittany estaba muy exitada y mas fue su exitacion que al estar montada a caballo sobre Santana sintio algo duro sobre los pantalones de Santana que golpeaba en su sexo sobre la tela pero ero no evito que soltara un gemido

Se fueron despojando se sus prendas y ya estaban las dos desnudad de la cintura para riba solo Brittany que solo le faltaba una prenda paraquitar

Santana empezo a besarla por el cuello para serguir bajando asta llegar a sus senos y tomo uno entre su boca y el otro lo estimulo con su otra mano, Brittany no podia evitar soltar gemidos de placer, Santana siguio con su tarea con uno de los senos entre su boca pero ahora sus manos bajaban el pequeño calson que tenia Brit y asi observo su desnudes " eres hermosa" solo eso pudo decir para volver a besar el cuello de Brittany

Brittany necesitaba a Santana y la necesitaba ya asi que se puso arriba de Santana y le enpezo a besar el cuello para despues besar sus senos mientras sus manos desabotonaron su pantalon y se dispusieron a bajarlo con todo y ropa interior para despues quitarselo completamente y que su ereccion golpiara su estomago haciendola gemir

Ya dispuesta a todo Brittany se puso arriba de Santana con su ereccion a todo lo que da y mientras se pesaban y jugaban sus lenguas sus sexos chocaban y gimian en la boca de la otra, ya desesperada Brittany tomo el pene de Santana y la hiso gemir la llevo a su entrada pero antes de que pudiera meterlo Santana la separa dejando a Brittany desconcertada

"Mi amor tenemos que usas condon yo traego uno" Santana se paro y tomo su pantalon para sacar ub condon y sacarlo de su empaque para despues ponerselo y tumbando a Brittany sobre la cama y posicionandose ella encima la empeza a besar para despues poner su pene en su entra

"Estas lista"

"Si"

"Quiero que me digas si te duele y me detendre"

"Esta bien" y por primera ves vio el pene de Santana era largo y un poco grueso

Santana con cuidado petio primero la cabesa a lo que Brittany reacciono enterrando sus uñar en la espalda de Santana y pegando un pequeño grito

"Estas bien"

"Si empieza a moverte"

Despues de eso metio la mitad de su pene y Brittany gimio por dolor y placer, espero unos minutos y no quiso meterlo todo y empezo a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente

"Si" solo pudo decir Brittany


	11. Chapter 11

"Si" solo pudo decir Brittany

Santana empezo a moverse de forma despacio ella ya sentia que se iba a benir y ver la cara de Brittany que decia lo mismo

Solo bastaron un par de estocadas mas sin que ella metiera todo el pene y Brittany tuvo su primer orgasmo apretando a Santana dentro de ella y se vino tambien pasaron unos minutos en los que se besaron y Santana saco su pene y se recosto alado de Brittany abrasandola y besandole la cabesa

Pero Brittany no se sentia satisfecha aun y empeso a besar el cuella de Santana de nuevo y vio sobre la manta con la que se habian cubierto que volvia a tener una ereccion

"Brit que haces" dijo mientras enta se ponia de nuevo sobre ella

"Ahora quiero hacerlo de verdad Santy, traes otro condon"

"Si"

Brittany busco en su pantalon y en contro otro, Santana lo tomo, lo saco y se lo volvio a poner

"Estas segura Brit"

"Si"

Tomo el pene y lo llevo a su entrata lo empezo a meter asta que lo metio todo y sintio un leve dolor espero asi unos minutos y empeso a moverse despasio primero y cuando se acostumbro empezo a saltar arriba y abajo sobre Santana y esta tomo las caderas de Brit y siguio su ritmo gimiendo las dos sin metirse

San se mento aun con Brit encimo y la beso intensamente buscando su lengua mientras sus manos jugaban con sus senos, lo mismo hacia Brit, se movianm intentamente y la cama chocaba contra la pared

Santana sabia que si seguia asi mucho tiempo no se hiba a poder controlar y podria morder a Brit ahora que ella sudaba por todo el calor que sentia su cuerpo pero no falto mucho de las rapidas embestidas que tenian que llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, las dos soltaron unos sonoros gemidos para despues Brit tumbarse arriba de Santana y besarse tiernamente y despues de unos minutos San salir de Brit pero quedando en la misma posicion besandose

"Te amo Santana"

"Yo tambien te amo Brittaby"

Brittany se durmio por el cansancion fisico que tenia al igual que Santana

Era un mito lo de que los vampiros no dormian, claro que dormian solo que no necesitaban tantas horas, sus cuerpos solo necesitaban minimo cuatro horas y maximo seis

Los vampiros eran perfectos, no envejecian, eran hermosos, no necesitaban comer, dormian solo que necesitaban, tenian super velosidad, fuerza, gran vicion y como en el caso de Santana tenian un poder especial y el de Santana era el poder copiar las habilidades de otros solo que unos los perfeccionaba mas que otros

.

Tomar sangre era algo fundamental pero como en el caso de Santana solo tomaba de animales y si podian comer solo que no era tan rico, no sentian tanto sabor solo un poco pero solo lo hacian cuando se necesitaba hacerlo, podian comer y comer y no pasaba nada no les molestaba solo les molestaba el no sentirles el sabor pero al final de todo

Los vampiros eran perfectos


End file.
